Clovis Concord
The is a confederation of the city-states along the Menagerie Coast and settlements in the Swavain Islands. 'Leadership' Each Menagerie Coast city is ruled individually by a marquis who runs the merchant guilds of the city. The marquis of the cities work together to maintain consistent rule of law between all the cities. The marquis of Nicodranas lives in a 3-towered orange and yellow stone compound heavily guarded by Zhelezo. 'Notable Settlements' 'Menagerie Coast' *'Nicodranas' , hometown of Jester Lavorre of the Mighty Nein. *'Gwardan' *'Port Damali', hometown of Fjord of the Mighty Nein. *'Port Zoon' 'Swavain Islands' * Bisaft Isle ' * 'Brokenbank * Darktow Isle 'Trade Partners' 'Dwendalian Empire' The Empire and the Concord have friendly relations and trade between the two is very common. Several Concord merchants were in attendance at the Victory Pit in Zadash . Merchants frequently travel the Amber Road between Zadash and Nicodranas. Meetings between Empire and Concord diplomats take place in Nicodranas, as it is the closest Concord city to the Empire. 'Marquet' Many ships trade between Marquet and cities of the Clovis Concord, implying friendly relations. 'Enemies' 'The Revelry' The Revelry is a pirate union based in Darktow Isle. Pirates loyal to the Revelry attack and steal from Concord ships and do not recognize the Concord's authority to tax them. 'Military' * The Zhelezo employed by the Clovis Concord function as the town guard in the city of Nicodranas. It is presumed other cities of the Concord also employ Zhelezo to keep the peace. * Crownsguard from the Dwendalian Empire are allowed by the Concord to patrol Nicodranas. They technically have the authority to enforce Imperial law, but they have a very small presence. 'Agents' 'Wharfmaster Ignus' Ignus is the dwarven wharfmaster of the docks in Nicodranas responsible for keeping records of ships and captains that come in and out. 'Lord Robert Sharp' Lord Sharp is a powerful lord in Nicodranas whose connections to the Clovis Concord are unclear. He was powerful enough to have a death sentence placed on Jester Lavorre for playing a prank on him. 'Former Agents' 'Algar Dyomin' Algar was an agent of the Clovis Concord responsible for ensuring the continued imprisonment of a marid named Xundi. After the Mighty Nein defeated Algar, Jester forged a letter in his handwriting renouncing the Concord in Algar's office. The Mighty Nein booked Algar passage on a ship to Marquet. 'Khedive Xundi' Xundi was a Marid being forced to use his magical control over water to power some of the city's machinery. After he was freed by the Mighty Nein, he planned to head towards Port Damali and free his partner who was imprisoned there. 'History' About 40 years prior to beginning of Campaign 2, a dispute between some trading guilds and the Clovis Concord led to a rebellion on Darktow Isle. The guilds formed an alliance called The Revelry, seized the island, and fortified it. The Revelry set up a rival government headquartered on Darktow under the authority of a "Plank King". Pirates sailing from Darktow attack Clovis Concord ships and use their plunder to buy into The Revelry for protection and community. 'Trivia' * Both Jester and Marion Lavorre imply that many Clovis Concord officials have been clients of Marion. * Matt compares the Clovis Concord organization to the American colonies before the Revolutionary War. References Category:Factions Category:Menagerie Coast Category:Wildemount Category:Nations